The goal of the enrichment activities of the MBRS Program at Bennett College is to motivate students who have chosen a major in biology, chemistry, mathematics/computer science or psychology to consider careers in biomedical research. A database is compiled of the names of students who file applications to participate in the enrichment activities. The goal will be implemented by the following objectives: 1) Provide outstanding model faculty to lecture on their research 2) Take students to the national MBRS Students Symposium, other conferences and/or workshops to expand their knowledge 3) Send students to short courses to improve the depth of their understanding in one of the approved disciplines of the grant 4) Assist faculty and students in locating summer research appointments and providing travel supplements where feasible 5) Assist students in applying for graduate school 6) Collect follow- up information on MBRS participants to evaluate the effectiveness of the program. A major new direction is projected in an additional objective. The enrichment plan for 1997 - 2000 will extend the objective to incorporate a BioMedical Associates Program (BMAP) which we believe will increase by 50% the pool of highly motivated, academically prepared science graduates who will move competitively into graduate programs for biomedical research career preparation. A corp of twenty freshman and sophomore students each year will follow a series of prescriptive intervention strategies to accomplish the MBRS goal.